


The Little Moomaid

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Tentacles, Toys, mermaids with cowparts, tit fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: This story is my own erotic version of Disney's The Little Mermaid, albeit with some huge alterations. The storyline is nothing like the classic Disney film and takes place in a modern time. Also, there will be an OC in place of Prince Eric.
Relationships: Adella/Arista/Attina (Disney), Ariel & Ariel's Sisters (Disney), Ariel (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Ariel/Vanessa (Disney), Athena/Ursula (Disney: The Little Mermaid)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	The Little Moomaid

**This story is my own erotic version of Disney's The Little Mermaid, albeit with some huge alterations. The storyline is nothing like the classic Disney film and takes place in a modern time. Also, there will be an OC in place of Prince Eric.**

* * *

**Milking Olympics**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. A young man is seen on a beach house. He has brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, he wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a tank top and had sandals on his feet. His name is Christopher Atkins.

He inherited the beach house from his parents. He moved out of his folks as soon as he graduated high school. Since then he got a fine job as a marine biologist and dedicated his life to the sea and its inhabitants. Not only that, he is also runs a swimming school for young swimmers, as Christopher was the captain of his swim team even in his freshman year of High School.

And although he is from a wealthy family, he was never flashy when it came to his wealth and status, plus he never really blew his money on redundant things.

Today was his day off, and was enjoying the salty sea air, the bright sun and the sounds of the waves. He was lounging on a chair and just enjoying the view.

“Ah, nice day outside.” Christopher said with a sigh of relaxation. His phone rang, he picks it up and saw his mother’s collar ID. He clicks the call button and answers.

“Hello.” Christopher answered.

“Chris. How are you honey?” Christopher’s mother said.

“Doing good. Enjoying the sight and sounds.” Chris said.

“That’s good sweetie. So, have found someone yet?” Chris’s mother asked, making him roll his eyes.

“No, mom not yet. You’ve been asking me that for two months now.” Chris said in slight annoyance. His parents aren’t getting any younger and as any mother would do, she’s been bugging him to find a girl. They didn’t care who he’d fall for, so long as he was happy.

“I know sweetie. But you just can’t live the rest of your life by yourself. And those magazines won’t grant me any grandchildren sometime soon.” Chris mother said, making him blush at the last part.

“Mom, I’ll find the right girl, eventually. Its not something you rush into.” Christopher said with a sigh.

“I know sweetie. Well, I better get going. Your father and I have a dinner date in a few minutes.” Chirs’ mother said, making him chuckle.

“Ok, mom. Tell dad I love him.” Chris said with a smile.

“Will do honey. Love you.” Chris’ mom said before she hung up. Chris puts his phone down and looks towards the vast blue ocean in front of him.

“One day, I’ll find the girl of my dreams. One day.” Chris said with a sigh. Unbeknownst to him, that girl would really come to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Under the ocean, we find a large city made of gold. The inhabitants were merfolk…sort of. These “merpeople” are somewhat like the ones we hear from old tales and legends. The males have cow horns add cow ears, and muscular builds. Strange yes, but the females are even stranger. They had cow ears and horns like their masculine counterparts, but cow bells around their necks, have breasts sizes of big proportions, in addition to having udders on their midsections. Yes, you heard that correctly.

These inhabitants refer to themselves as Moomaids and Merbulls.

We then find ourselves at a large arena of sorts. Suddenly, a moomaid swam to the arena. But this was no ordinary Moomaid, this was Queen Athena, the queen of the seas. Despite her age, she is still a stunningly beautiful and attractive moomaid. She was slender, had fair skin, red lips, long red hair in a partial ponytail and adorned with a gold crown, green eyes, and an aqua tail. She had massive Triple J cups that were bound and a massive udder on her midsection. She held her trident in hand, symbolizing her royal status.

“Everyone, I welcome you all to the annual Royal Milking Olympics!” Athena said to the audience, who roared in applause while some moomaids swam to the audience and placed milking machines before swimming away.

“Now, as usual, thirty-five moomaids will participate in these games to test to see how much milk they can pump out in one hour. There will be five rounds, seven contestants in each round. Then the selected five will face one another in a tits-against-tits battle. Whoever makes it out on top is declared this year’s winner.” Athena announced, the audience roared in applause once again before quieting down.

Athena: “And the first seven contestants of the first round are my daughters, who are among the most recognized contestants in Milking Olympics. Starting from eldest to youngest, we have Attina.”

Athena announced as he first and eldest of her daughters came forward. She had brown hair, an orange tail, green eyes, a pair of F cups and an udder larger than most of the moomaids. She swam and wave while giving a wink.

* * *

** Attina **

** Flow: 24.5 ml/mint **

** Total: 4667.5 ml **

** Like her sisters, Attina's milk has some unique effects and properties. Her milk can boost the immune system and act as a fertility supplement. **

* * *

“Next we have Alana.” Athena announced as Alana was a moomaid with black hair topped by a small pink five-pointed crown, blue eyes, a pink tail, a pair of E Cups and an udder slightly smaller than Attna’s. As she swam, she blew a kiss to the audience, enjoying the praise.

* * *

** Alana **

** Flow: 25.3 ml/min **

** Total: 4522.8 ml **

** Alana's milk is known to heal any physical injuries, such as broken bones, cuts, bruises, etc. **

* * *

“Next up, Adella.” Athena said as her third daughter came up. Adella had brown hair, teal eyes, a yellow tail, a whopping pair of E Cups, and an udder as big as Alana’s. She waved while blushing a bit.

* * *

** Adella **

** Flow: 22.6 ml/min **

** Total: 3557.7 ml **

** Adella's milk is known to cure certain diseases, such as the flu or the common cold in a matter of minutes. **

* * *

“Next up, we have Aquata.” Athena announced as Aquata swam forward, flicking her hair in a playful and flirtatious manner. She had brown hair like Adella and the same breast and udder size as Adella but had brown eyes and a blue tail.

* * *

** Aquata **

** Flow: 69.8 ml/min **

** Total: 6269.5 ml **

** While Alana's milk is known to heal on a physical level, Aquata's milk heals on an emotional level, inflicting a sense of euphoria upon consumption. Aquata's milk is a good remedy for PTSD, depression, etc. **

* * *

“Many moomaids will enjoy the next one, Arista.” Athena said as Arista swam forward and many moomaids present went wild. She had platinum blonde hair in a ponytail like Adella’s, but her bangs were different, she had a red tail, ice blue eyes, a pair of EE cups and an udder as big as Adella’s and Aquata.

* * *

** Arista **

** Flow: 56.8 ml/min **

** Total: 2254.9 ml **

** Arista's milk acts as a dietary supplement, due to her energetic personality. A single glass alone can make the consumer lose up to twenty-five pounds. **

* * *

As she swam, she sticks her tongue between two spread fingers on her right hand, making the moomaids go even crazier. Out of all of Athena’s daughters, Arista was the boldest and most hot-blooded.

“Alright. Next up, we have Andrina.” Athena said as Andrina swam forward waving to the audience childishly. She had blonde, hazel eyes, a purple tail, and her breasts and udder were the same as Arista’s.

* * *

** Andrina **

** Flow: 98.6 ml/min **

** Total: 6789.5 ml **

** Andrina's milk acts as a brain supplement, increasing memory, focus, concentration and accuracy of the consumer tenfold. Although her milk flow is higher than Ariel's, her total is not even remotely close to Ariel's. **

* * *

“And now, we saved the best for last. We have my youngest daughter, Ariel.” Athena said the final daughter swam forward. She had red hair, blue eyes, a green tail, a whopping pair of G cups and an udder a few inches bigger than Attina’s udder. Out of all her daughters, Ariel resembles her the most, and was the biggest of the seven daughters.

* * *

** Ariel **

** Flow: 69.8 ml/min **

** Total: 6969.6 ml **

** Like her sister's Ariels milk has unique properties, in her case it acts as a powerful aphrodisiac, just a single teaspoon can boost the consumer's sex drive by 98%. Compared to her sisters, her milk production is strongest, so much so that she must be milked six times a day. **

* * *

Ariel waved while being bashful.

Athena: “Alright girls. Take your places.” Athena said as the seven moomaids went to their respective and place the suction cups on their breasts and udders.

“Alright! Ready?” Athena asked her daughters, who each nod. “Alright! Let’s begin!” Athena said used her trident to turn on the milking machines, commencing the first round.

The seven moomaids moaned as white milk began to flow from their engorged breasts and udders into the machines. As the milking machines pumped their milk sacks, intense surges of pleasure rushed through their bodies from the intense stimulation.

"Ah! This never stops feeling so good!" Adella moaned, her face deep red, as he was being milked.

“I’m so looking forward to acing the round” Arista moaned as began to play with herself, panting like she’s ran a marathon.

“You’re just saying that because you want to have a good time with the lucky moomaid that goes against you in the second half.” Alana said between moans.

“Can you blame me?” Arista moaned as she played with herself.

Out of the others, Ariel was enjoying the milking she was getting. She never cared if she won or lost, she enjoys the milking.

Minutes ticked by as the milking went on. Eventually the hour was up, and the milking machines were shut off.

“Alright. Now let’s see who wins round one.” Athena said as some moomaids grabbed the milking machines and removed the containers. They were aligned from Attina to Ariel. Athena carefully observed each container carefully. She observed the measurements from each one carefully for a good minute until she determined the winner.

“Allright. And the winner of this round is Ariel.” Athena announced, the audience applauding, Ariel was bashful at this. As stated, she doesn’t care if she wins or not. Has has one a few times before, and has lost before.

“Congratulations Ariel.” Aquata said with a smile.

“I was hoping I won this one. Oh well.” Arista said in slight disappointment. Athena patted her youngest daughter’s back.

“Well done my little guppy. Feel free to relax until the second half of the Olympics.” Athena said as Ariel nods and swims off. Once she was a good enough distance, Ariel swims off to the surface.

* * *

**On Land**

Christopher was swimming in the water. As he swam, he then noticed a Dolphin struggling in a fishing net, crying for help. Cristopher saw the helpless dolphin and his instincts kicked in. He rushes into the house and grabs a knife to cut the dolphin loose.

Christopher then runs back to the dolphin and manages to calm the dolphin down as he cuts the net. Unbeknownst to him, Ariel was watching this from a rock a few feet away from the beach’s shore.

Christopher finally managed to free the dolphin and brought it back to the water. The dolphin then nuzzled on Christopher’s leg as a way of saying thanks.

“No problem little buddy.” Christopher pats the dolphin on the head before the dolphin swims off. Ariel saw this and had a lovestruck look on her face.

Christopher then felt like he was being watched and turns around but noticed nothing there. Thankfully Ariel dove down before he could notice her. Christopher shrugs and walks back to his house.

Ariel had been to the surface many times, and those times she observed Christopher. She’s been doing this since Christopher moved into the building. She then dove back underwater and swam back to Atlantica. She had a few hours to spare so she went back to the backstage area of the stadium.

Ariel looked around to make sure nobody was around. Once the coast was clear, she began to play with herself by sucking on her right breast while she plunged her fingers in and out of her love tunnel. Maning in bliss as the images of Christopher were fresh in her mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In a dark area, the image of Ariel pleasuring herself was seen on a bubble, a figure was sitting comfortably sitting in her seat watching Athena's pretty daughter play with herself and happily.

This was Vanessa, the see witch. Vanessa is a slim woman with an hourglass figure, and in many respects resembles Ariel. Vanessa wears the same style as Ariel, has nearly identical facial structures, and a comparable body type.

Although she wears her hair styled in the same as Ariel, Vanessa's hair is dark brown and wavy, reaching to the small of her back, in contrast to Ariel's straight fire-red hair. Vanessa has a paler complexion and sharper cheekbones than Ariel does. Vanessa's eyes are violet instead of blue. Her eyebrows are highly plucked and have much higher arches than Ariel's, giving her a more mischievous expression, and she wears a deeper shade of red lipstick.

Unlike most other inhabitants of Atlantica, Vanessa’s lower half consists of six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. She’s a cowcaelia.

"What a lovely girl," Vanessa said softly, brushing her fingers along the teen's figure. "She can be a wonderful prize after I conquer the ocean." Vanessa brushed one of her fingers against Ariel's wonderfully voluptuous boobs while one of her tentacles stroked at her udder. Ever since a certain age, Ariel became famous for her wonderful chest and udder, as well as her maxed out milk production despite being the youngest of her sisters. "Oh, how I want to suck them so hard," she muttered while licking her lips. "I need to taste her."

* * *

**At the stadium**

Ariel was sitting in her seat. It had been a few hours as since the second half had begun. Ariel was witnessing the third breast fight.

The rules are simple. The five moomaids are selected for each round. The winner advances to the next fight. Ariel was chosen to be in the last round. The participants in the breast fight were two sights to behold. One had blond hair with some sea stars in her hair while the other had orange hair with yellow seaweed in it. The blonde moomaid was dominating the auburn one beneath her, her tits and udders were mushed against her opponents.

Orange haired moomaid: “Oh, oh sweet mercy. I’m gonna…I’m gonna… **AAAAAHHHHH!”** The auburn moomaid screamed as milk erupted from her nipples and udder like geysers.

Athena: “And Marina wins this round.” Athena said as Marina waves to the cheering crowd while her defeated opponent swims away both disappointed and satisfied.

“And now, let us see how Marina will fare against my youngest daughter, Ariel in the final match.” Athena announced as Ariel swam to the arena, a bit nervous. But Ariel swallowed her anxiety and eyed her opponent as she looked Ariel with a sultry smile.

“Well. You certainly are a sight to see. I’d love to see you gush out that tasty cream for me.” Marina said with a wink. Ariel was well known for her voluptuous frame and was admired by both genders.

“Alright girls. Whoever milks who is the winner. Ready?” Athena said as Marina lightly pressed her breasts against Ariel’s. “Begin.” Athena said as Marina pins Ariel down, her breasts and udder rubbing against hers. Ariel struggles, but Marina got her in a good grip.

“Oh, yes! I’m going to enjoy every moment of this.” Marina said as she kissed down on Ariel’s neck, making her moan. Ariel brushes her tail fin against Marina’s pussy, catching her off guard and giving Ariel the opportunity to be on top of Marina.

“Well, I guarantee that you’ll enjoy this even more.” Ariel said as she sucked on both Marina’s breasts as she stroked her udder with both hands stroking two teats, like stroking a penis. Marina was moaning in pure ecstasy. Ariel then followed it up by smooshing her breasts and udder against Marina’s while also grinding her pussy against Marina’s, making Marina lost in her own little world.

“I can tell you’re already close. You must have been begging for release since your previous fight.” Ariel whispered into Marina’s ear before locking lips with Marina, sending her over the edge. Maria couldn’t hold it in anymore and thus, her breasts and udder released a torrent of milk while juices sprayed from her vagina, making Ariel the winner.

“And we have our winner, everyone.” Athena said as she raised Ariel’s hand, the audience cheering.

“Well done, Ariel” Attina said as her sisters went to congratulate her. Marina got up went congratulate her as well.

“You’re really good princess. But I won’t hold back next year.” Marina said with kiss to her cheek, making her blush.


End file.
